Victor Frankenstein's Monster
Victor Frankenstein's Monster, also known as Frankenstein's Monster or just Frankenstein; was a monster created by a scientist sometime during the 19th century.As seen in the Superfriends season four episode The Superfriends Meet Frankenstein (1979). Little is known about the origins of this monster, but he was apparently the first of his kind, and later generations also created more members of his species, such as Doctor Frankenstein, a descendant of Doctor Victor Frankenstein.As seen in the Superfriends season four episode The Superfriends Meet Frankenstein (1979). A horror story was written by Mary Shelley that told an account of his life in a book called Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus. It's unknown if this was a work of fiction or a detailed account of the monster's life.As seen in the Superfriends season three episode The Rise and Fall of the Superfriends (1978). By 1988, a movie called Frankenstein 2000 Meets the She Wolf was made that featured a fictional version of him from the year 2000.As seen in the Superman episode Bonechill (1988). History Earth-1A Circa 1976, Superman compared the World Beater to Frankenstein, since he was created by the dead, and the super powers he possessed originally belonged to the supervillain's that his creator murdered.As seen in the comic story: The Cosmic Hit Man? (1976). Circa 1978, Batman and Robin face Frankenstein, because Mr. Mxyzptlk summoned him with his magical super powers by causing him to materialize from a book at the Gotham City Library. The Dynamic Duo were then forced to fight the monster for The Rise And Fall Of The Superfriends, which was a movie that the mischievous imp from the Fifth Dimension was shooting.As seen in the Superfriends season three episode The Rise and Fall of the Superfriends (1978). One year later, Doctor Frankenstein created a monster that was very similar to Frankenstein, just like his ancestor Victor Frankenstein had created the original Frankenstein.As seen in the Superfriends season four episode The Superfriends Meet Frankenstein (1979). Powers and Abilities Super Powers *'Unique Physiology': As an undead-like being, Frankenstein was technically immortal, and did not need to eat, drink, or breathe. *'Immortality' *'Self-Sustenance' *'Electrokinesis' *'Telepathy' *'Cybernetic Enhancement' Abilities *'Swordsmanship' *'Marksmanship' *'Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combat' Weaknesses *'Electricity': Frankenstein could be "shut down" if hit with an electrical jolt of the same voltage and frequency as the jolt which first animated him. *'Power Limitation': Due to his undead state, he could not heal from major injuries, and thus such injuries would require replacement parts. Appearances Super Friends (comic book) *''The Cosmic Hit Man?'' (1976) -- (Mentioned Only) Super Friends (TV Series) *Season 3 **''The Rise and Fall of the Superfriends'' (1978) *Season 4 **''The Superfriends Meet Frankenstein'' (1979) -- (Mentioned Only) In the comics Frankenstein's Monster, often referred to as Frankenstein for short, originally appeared in the Mary Shelley novel Frankenstein or The Modern Prometheus. Frankenstein has also appeared in DC Comics on multiple occasions. He made his first appearance in a Batman story in Detective Comics, which was set on Earth-Two. In the Earth-One continuity, he had his own series in volume two of the Phantom Stranger comic title, starting in number 23. In the New Earth continuity and later The New 52 continuity, Frankenstein becomes a member of the Super Human Advanced Defense Executive (S.H.A.D.E.). Notes Frankenstein's Monster made his first DC appearance in Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #135 (May 1948).Go to the DC Database for more on the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_135 Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #135] published in May of 1948 Reference External Links *Frankenstein at the DC Database *Frankenstein's Monster at Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Movie Monster Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Literary characters Category:Villains Category:Batman enemies